Yo soy Mimikyu
by Bacu
Summary: Discontinuado hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Un muchacho que despierta después de una fiesta se encuentra que se ha convertido en un Mimikyu! Acompaña a este misterioso chico en su aventura en un mundo que solo se vería a través de los videojuegos con muchos sucesos, conflictos y enigmas que se encontrarán a lo largo de su aventura.
1. Despertar

"¿…Huh?"

"¿Ya es hora de levantarse?" Me dije a mi mismo empezando a despertarme. Parece de mañana, aunque estoy un poco mareado y me duele la cabeza horrores, es normal después de la locura que tuve anoche. Tengo los ojos cerrados debido que siento la luz del sol penetrar con fuerza mis ojos. "Bueno, eso es lo que pasa después de una gran noche de copas en pleno verano" Lo dije en mis pensamientos. Como era de esperarse tengo una sed de muerte y voy rápido a buscar agua por lo sediento que estaba. Sin prestar mucha atención a mi entorno y con los ojos cerrados encontré un lugar con agua y sin pensarlo dos veces empecé a beber…

\- ¡Glup! - Dije inconscientemente después de tragar el agua, extrañamente, se sentía más refrescante de lo normal. Después de un "Aah~" me lavo la cara para refrescar mi cabeza. Y poco a poco abro mis ojos para poder ver adecuadamente, a pesar de eso, el sol se siente increíblemente molesto, más de lo común, era como si de plano la luz me odiara.

Después de intentos fallidos de abrir mis ojos gracias a la deslumbrante luz, finalmente abro mis ojos para ver mi rostro en el esp-

"¿Qué?" Mi mente quedo en blanco durante un rato. Delante de mí se encontraba un rio, un rio natural. Aunque eso era extraño, mi atención se sobrepuso por algo mucho más llamativo.

Mirando al rio, se puede ver un reflejo de una criatura extraña, debido al movimiento del rio, esa imagen se distorsiona un poco. Al intentar observar esa criatura en detalle, me doy cuenta de que se me hace de cierta forma familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes. En cuanto reconocí a la figura no pude evitar decir.

-Mimikyu-

En el rio, se reflejaba la forma de una criatura que disimulaba ser un Pokémon muy famoso, y que, a su vez, esta garabateado de una forma radical, digno de una película de terror. Tiene un disfraz y en la base tiene un palo que simula ser una cola; dos agujeros que parecen ser los ojos se pueden apreciar en la parte inferior y al fondo del disfraz se aprecia una sombra oscura que oculta el interior de una manera sombría.

De repente, mi mente conectó los puntos y mis pensamientos se volvieron realidad. El que estaba encima de ese reflejo era yo. Yo era ese reflejo.


	2. Forma

\- ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?! – Dije mientras me movía de un lado a otro comprobando la veracidad del reflejo que tenía delante de mí, sin embargo, ese si era mi reflejo. Eso se convirtió en un hecho.

"¿Por qué rayos parezco un Mimikyu?" Pensé, toda esta situación es muy extraña para mí, además de que no encontraba ningún sentido lógico alguna. "¿Es acaso un disfraz o una broma? ¿Entonces por qué es tan realista? ¿Por qué un Pokémon, o siquiera, porque Mimikyu?" A pesar de pensarlo un tiempo, mis preguntas no encontraron respuesta.

Cuando por fin salí del trance del shock, empezó a cuestionarme el probar mi aspecto mirando el interior de mi disfraz, tenía miedo de saber de lo que era por dentro, y por lo que sabía, nadie jamás debe de ver dentro de un Mimikyu debido a que, según una historia que leí, la primera persona que vio dentro del disfraz murió del susto, literalmente.

Pero yo no soy un Mimikyu, ¿Verdad?

Si, esto de seguro es una broma de mal gusto, alguien de seguro me drogó, me puso este disfraz mientras dormía y me llevó aquí, ¿No?

Armándome de valor empecé a quitarme el disfraz, que iba revelándome el interior, mi cuerpo.

"…"

No se puede describir de una manera directa, pero lo que veía en mi reflejo era un tipo de criatura, por no decir monstruo, totalmente negro. Tenía unos ojos negros, pero de un tono distinto para distinguir del cuerpo, su forma es totalmente indescriptible. No solo porque era raro, sino porque era cambiante, su forma variaba y cambiaba a una velocidad considerable, dándome escalofríos por lo radical que era, ademas de que se podían apreciar sus "manos" que eran mas bien garras sujetando el disfraz. Su parte superior aparecía gas negro, como si se estuviera quemando parecer la luz no lo logra iluminar, como si el cuerpo la absorbiera.

"… ¡¿Y se supone que eso soy yo?!" Simplemente estaba anonadado, sin duda no me sorprende que la persona que se atrevió a ver a esta criatura le pudo dar un susto de tal magnitud, me alegro de que yo haya podido sobrevivir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse el disfraz, no quería ver mi forma otra vez, siento que podría perder mi sanidad si me veo mucho tiempo, aunque aún podía ver parte de mi cuerpo, intente no preocuparme mucho al ver de que tenia vivir así,ademas, de alguna forma me sentía mas seguro teniendo el disfraz puesto, por el momento me propuse pensar en otra cosa.

"¿Ahora que lo pienso donde rayos estoy?" Apenas me daba cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba, en mi ciudad no había ningún río cercano; todos estaban, como mínimo, un día de lejanía.

Empecé a ver el terreno al mi alrededor, parecía un bosque, sin embargo, los arboles extrañamente se veían enormes, más de lo normal. No solo eso, parecía que todas las cosas eran de mayor tamaño, incluyendo el césped, las piedras y las hojas.

"¿Acaso aquí todo es así de grande?" Me pregunté. "Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿Podría ser que yo me encogí?" Creía en esa teoría, después de todo, al ver "eso", también es posible que me haya reducido de tamaño. Era eso, o que estaba un bosque gigante donde ninguna persona jamás haya descubierto…

No podía recordar tampoco ningún bosque cercano a la ciudad donde vivía, era más bien, un sitio desértico, y como tal, no debería haber bosques no menos de un día de lejanía.

"Sinceramente mi situación es, sin duda, muy extraña. Por eso, con más razón tengo que ver como rayos llegué aquí" Pensé mirando mi entorno en busca de una muestra de la forma en la que podía haber llegado a este sitio. Ya sea una huella, marca, o siquiera, un rastro de mi alrededor que me pueda dar una pista de mi llegada.


	3. Movimiento

Cuando terminé a observar mi alrededor, me di cuenta de algo: "¿Como rayos me puedo mover?" Eso pensé. Claro que una pregunta tan extraña se oiría raro en primera vista, pero, yo ya me encuentro con un cuerpo diferente, además, que ni tan siquiera se puede saber si se supone que debo andar caminando, gateando o arrastrándome, supongo que cuando me desperté me debí de mover por instinto, al no ser consciente de mi estado y con gran sed.

Pero ahora si estoy consciente, y no tengo ni idea de mis capacidades, "¡Esto es ridículo! Debo parecer un muñeco estático o algo así" pensé.

Intenté "levantar mi pie" algo que obviamente no sucedió, debido a que no tenía pies." ¿A lo mejor si me concentro tal vez pueda moverme como antes?" Me dije. Así que empecé a buscar una manera para permitir que pueda moverme otra vez por instinto, no se me ocurría por otra solución para hacer que mi cuerpo funcione.

"Pero ¿cómo?" Empecé a pensar situaciones en las que yo requiriera moverme. "¿A lo mejor una comida?, aunque no tengo hambre en lo absoluto, ¿Siquiera soy capaz de tener hambre?" Intentando no pensar mucho en eso, me concentre en lo primordial. "¿O tal vez una situación de vida o muerte? Mejor no, no sé qué tan capaz es este cuerpo y no quiero sobreexplotarlo. Hmm…".

De repente, "¡Ya sé, me imaginare que delante de mi hay algo que me gustaría tener, así me acercare y podré agarrarlo!, y sé justamente lo que es." Después, con toda la imaginación que tenía comencé a imaginar un objeto delante de mí que realmente quería y más en una situación como esta. Y así delante de mí apareció, la herramienta más útil en una situación como esta.

\- ¡Un celular! – Dije con entusiasmo, intenté centrarme lo más que pudiera en el dispositivo, ignorando todo el entorno alrededor de mí, solo me centré en el objeto y conseguir llegar a él. "¡Si puedo agarrarlo podré pedir ayuda!" Al parecer mi plan había funcionado. "¡Si puedo agarrarlo podré utilizar el GPS y finalmente saber en qué parte del mundo estoy!" Estaba resultando demasiado bien, tanto que empecé a creer que realmente estaba ahí. "¡Si puedo agarrarlo finalmente podré de-!"

Pero, era tan solo era mi imaginación, algo que yo sabía que era obvio, pero aun así de algún modo u otro quería creer que era real. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Por un momento, me sentí muy, muy mal.

Cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta de que estaba sujetando una piedra, con mis "manos". Miré atrás y se pudo observar a una cierta distancia el río en el que había bebido. "Mi plan funcionó." Pensé, con cierta pena al darme cuenta de lo que me había pasado. Dejé la piedra en el suelo y empecé a concentrarme otra vez. "Esta vez, voy a centrarme lo suficiente para llegar al río, pero, sin imaginarme nada esta vez." Me dije.

Mirando mi objetivo, empecé a imaginarme a mí mismo llegando a ese punto, fue un poco más difícil de lo que podría esperarse, pero después de un rato, finalmente logré empezar a moverme. Era una sensación un tanto extraña. Podía sentir lo que yo estaba pisando, tanto su textura como dureza, era extrañamente preciso, por ejemplo, el pasto, su dureza, su textura y su relieve podía llegar a detectarla con relativa facilidad.

Finalmente, llegué otra vez delante del río, mirando mi camino, me di cuenta de que no parecía como si alguien lo hubiera pasado a través, era extraño. Pero yo ya sabía que hacer a continuación.


	4. Encuentro

\- ¿ACASO ACABO DE HABLAR CON UN PICHU? ¿CON UN POKEMON? – Dije. El hecho de que vi a un pokémon vivito y coleando me asombro, más aún que podía comunicarme con él, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, sin embargo, esa era la realidad.

Ser testigo de algo que debería ser imposible en la lógica que yo conozco. Era abrumador, tenso y un poco asustado.

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que hay más pokémon en este lugar?! Aquel pichu estaba solo y además estaba buscando a su hermano. Aparte de que tiene un lugar hacia donde volver, ¿Volveré a ver más pokémon si continuó? ¿Siquiera sigo en el mismo planeta en este punto?" Pensaba mientras imaginaba toda clase de pokémon conviviendo con personas. Aun así, recobré el sentido y noté que mi alrededor empezaba a oscurecer. "Supongo que puedo averiguar más sobre mi situación después, ya está oscureciendo".

Mi situación no era muy buena, se podría saber ya que el día ya estaba cayendo. Y no sé si podría ver en la oscuridad o algo por el estilo. Pero, mirando al sol, que ya no estaba tan brillante como antes, se veía que este era, de alguna manera, más grande que el que estaba por mi planeta, y eso me preocupó.

"Supongo que ya no estoy en la Tierra" Me dije mientras continuaba mi camino a través del río en busca de un lugar donde pudiera descansar después de andar por tanto tiempo…

Un rato más tarde, el sol estaba en el horizonte detrás de mí, dejando la vista del ocaso y el inicio de la noche mientras andaba.

Al fin pude comprobar mi visibilidad en la oscuridad, y, a decir verdad, no tenía problema alguno en ver. "Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de la iluminación" Pensé. Mi visión era muy curiosa, a pesar de no haber iluminación a mi alrededor, aún sentía algún tipo de brillo que alumbraba la zona, que se oscurecía cuando entraba en contacto conmigo o siquiera acercarme. "Espero que no signifique algo malo." Daba un mal augurio al ver dicho evento delante de mis ojos.

Cuando ya era completamente noche, de alguna manera u otra, parecía una noche normal, aparte de que podía ver bien, pero, en un instante, un fenómeno apareció.

El ver a mi alrededor empezaba a sentir presencias, mirándome, susurrando cosas en una forma en que no logro describir, pero se puede saber de qué lo dicen con aire de tristeza, felicidad, odio y pánico, pero, por más de que intentaba averiguar quién era, desparecían antes de que yo lograba mirar, como si fueran sombras, además, cada vez incrementaban más de número, susurrando poco a poco cada vez más fuerte, repentinamente, de algún modo me hicieron sentir algo más, ese algo me hacía sentir muy, muy mal.

Yo lo conocía muy bien, era algo que sin duda ya lo había experimentado muy a fondo y me había hecho mi vida imposible todo el tiempo.

Soledad.

Nadie se encontraba a mi alrededor, además de las sombras que susurraban, el entorno me traía viejas memorias que preferiría nunca recordar, ver el espacio a mi alrededor cada vez, más y más oscuro, con las estrellas en el cielo que parecían poco a poco perder su brillo.

Recuerdos de repente aparecían alrededor de mis ojos, de mi mente y hasta en mis oídos. Distintas cosas que hice que me arrepentía y que ya habían pasado volvieron a mí de golpe, junto con ello, distintos pensamientos también volvieron.

Me hacía de repente sentir una inmensa cantidad de miedo, dolor y tristeza, de pronto, un sentimiento de depresión que creía ya haber dejado atrás volvió a mí.

Me inundaba la mente saber de qué podría estar una situación peor de lo que antes yo sufría, y de que sería un estorbo para los demás, y que me odiaban.

Ese sentimiento de que no valgo nada, ese sentimiento de que nada vale la pena, ese sentimiento de que estoy COMPLETAMENTE SOLO.

Intentando con todas mis fuerzas alejar esas emociones lejos de mí, decidí que debo noquearme.

No podía seguir despierto, esta oscuridad me estaba afectando demasiado, y mi cuerpo se paralizaba por los sentimientos que se agitaban como un huracán para darme recuerdos a una velocidad extrema de lo que pasó la anterior noche justo cuando me fui a dormir y desperté aquí.

Con toda la locura que pasaba en mi cabeza, los susurros de las presencias ahora estaban gritando en un lenguaje extraño, empecé a debilitarme, sentir dolor en mi mente, y creo que hasta mi alma. Cuando ya estaba a punto de caer del dolor…

"!PARAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pensé con toda la cordura que aún conservaba. Aún no podía darme por vencido, aunque no sabía por qué, algo me detenía de rendirme. Muy dentro sabía que JAMÁS me rendiría otra vez, y no dejaría que un dolor de cabeza y unos recuerdos pasados pudiera conmigo, cerré mis ojos y aguanté la respiración con la fuerza que me quedaba...

Finalmente, todo se volvió negro.


	5. Oscuridad

\- ¿ACASO ACABO DE HABLAR CON UN PICHU? ¿CON UN POKEMON? – Dije. El hecho de que vi a un pokémon vivito y coleando me asombro, más aún que podía comunicarme con él, era demasiado increíble para ser verdad, sin embargo, esa era la realidad.

Ser testigo de algo que debería ser imposible en la lógica que yo conozco. Era abrumador, tenso y un poco asustado.

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que hay más pokémon en este lugar?! Aquel pichu estaba solo y además estaba buscando a su hermano. Aparte de que tiene un lugar hacia donde volver, ¿Volveré a ver más pokémon si continuó? ¿Siquiera sigo en el mismo planeta en este punto?" Pensaba mientras imaginaba toda clase de pokémon conviviendo con personas. Aun así, recobré el sentido y noté que mi alrededor empezaba a oscurecer. "Supongo que puedo averiguar más sobre mi situación después, ya está oscureciendo".

Mi situación no era muy buena, se podría saber ya que el día ya estaba cayendo. Y no sé si podría ver en la oscuridad o algo por el estilo. Pero, mirando al sol, que ya no estaba tan brillante como antes, se veía que este era, de alguna manera, más grande que el que estaba por mi planeta, y eso me preocupó.

"Supongo que ya no estoy en la Tierra" Me dije mientras continuaba mi camino a través del río en busca de un lugar donde pudiera descansar después de andar por tanto tiempo…

Un rato más tarde, el sol estaba en el horizonte detrás de mí, dejando la vista del ocaso y el inicio de la noche mientras andaba.

Al fin pude comprobar mi visibilidad en la oscuridad, y, a decir verdad, no tenía problema alguno en ver. "Al menos no tengo que preocuparme de la iluminación" Pensé. Mi visión era muy curiosa, a pesar de no haber iluminación a mi alrededor, aún sentía algún tipo de brillo que alumbraba la zona, que se oscurecía cuando entraba en contacto conmigo o siquiera acercarme. "Espero que no signifique algo malo." Daba un mal augurio al ver dicho evento delante de mis ojos.

Cuando ya era completamente noche, de alguna manera u otra, parecía una noche normal, aparte de que podía ver bien, pero, en un instante, un fenómeno apareció.

El ver a mi alrededor empezaba a sentir presencias, mirándome, susurrando cosas en una forma en que no logro describir, pero se puede saber de qué lo dicen con aire de tristeza, felicidad, odio y pánico, pero, por más de que intentaba averiguar quién era, desparecían antes de que yo lograba mirar, como si fueran sombras, además, cada vez incrementaban más de número, susurrando poco a poco cada vez más fuerte, repentinamente, de algún modo me hicieron sentir algo más, ese algo me hacía sentir muy, muy mal.

Yo lo conocía muy bien, era algo que sin duda ya lo había experimentado muy a fondo y me había hecho mi vida imposible todo el tiempo.

Soledad.

Nadie se encontraba a mi alrededor, además de las sombras que susurraban, el entorno me traía viejas memorias que preferiría nunca recordar, ver el espacio a mi alrededor cada vez, más y más oscuro, con las estrellas en el cielo que parecían poco a poco perder su brillo.

Recuerdos de repente aparecían alrededor de mis ojos, de mi mente y hasta en mis oídos. Distintas cosas que hice que me arrepentía y que ya habían pasado volvieron a mí de golpe, junto con ello, distintos pensamientos también volvieron.

Me hacía de repente sentir una inmensa cantidad de miedo, dolor y tristeza, de pronto, un sentimiento de depresión que creía ya haber dejado atrás volvió a mí.

Me inundaba la mente saber de qué podría estar una situación peor de lo que antes yo sufría, y de que sería un estorbo para los demás, y que me odiaban.

Ese sentimiento de que no valgo nada, ese sentimiento de que nada vale la pena, ese sentimiento de que estoy COMPLETAMENTE SOLO.

Intentando con todas mis fuerzas alejar esas emociones lejos de mí, decidí que debo noquearme.

No podía seguir despierto, esta oscuridad me estaba afectando demasiado, y mi cuerpo se paralizaba por los sentimientos que se agitaban como un huracán para darme recuerdos a una velocidad extrema de lo que pasó la anterior noche justo cuando me fui a dormir y desperté aquí.

Con toda la locura que pasaba en mi cabeza, los susurros de las presencias ahora estaban gritando en un lenguaje extraño, empecé a debilitarme, sentir dolor en mi mente, y creo que hasta mi alma. Cuando ya estaba a punto de caer del dolor…

"!PARAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pensé con toda la cordura que aún conservaba. Aún no podía darme por vencido, aunque no sabía por qué, algo me detenía de rendirme. Muy dentro sabía que JAMÁS me rendiría otra vez, y no dejaría que un dolor de cabeza y unos recuerdos pasados pudiera conmigo, cerré mis ojos y aguanté la respiración con la fuerza que me quedaba...

Finalmente, todo se volvió negro.


	6. Bienvenido a mi mundo

…

…

"…H-hay mi c-cabeza…"

Me encuentro con un dolor de cabeza intenso, después de la locura que ocurrió en tan poco tiempo, mi mente aún intenta procesar toda la información que recibió…

"¿Q-que p-paso?"

También me encuentro en un estado de amnesia debido a que acabo de despertar y también gracias al increíble dolor que sentía en aquel momento.

"Ah, cierto, me desmayé…"

Sin embargo, aún podía recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

Intentando despertarme, pruebo centrarme en mi ubicación, debido a lo que había pasado anteriormente, no pude prestar atención a mi ubicación geográfica en ese momento.

Ya que me había desmayado y ya era de noche, lo más seguro era que me había quedado dormido durante todo ese tiempo hasta al amanecer, y eso lo comprobaban los rayos del sol que me llegaban, extrañamente, estos rayos del sol no me quemaban, eran más neutros. Como lo eran cuando aún era humano.

Después de analizarlo, empecé a abrir lentamente mis ojos.

\- Wow. –

No pude evitar decir, ya que mi entorno había cambiado. Demasiado.

Alrededor de mí, se encontraba un campo totalmente plano, el césped cubría totalmente su superficie sin dejar vista a la tierra debajo del mismo, además, tenía rastros de la humedad del rocío entre las hojas del césped, como si hubiera sido recién regadas.

El cielo era distinto, antes no podía verlo con claridad gracias a los rayos del sol, ahora revelaba un cielo azul totalmente limpio y un sol brillante, pero sin serlo demasiado. Era como una obra de arte futurista.

Este ambiente se extendía hasta al horizonte, así que no tenía ni idea de ninguna indicación de mi ubicación.

Curiosamente, el hecho de que los lugares donde yo me encontraba se desvanecían a negro una vez que entraba en cercanía conmigo, como cuando era de noche, no me daba una buena sensación. Pero al mirar al mi entorno, no tenía otra cosa que pensar más que…

"¡¿En serio?!, ¡¿Otra vez me encuentro en un lugar que desconozco?!"

No pude evitar quejarme conmigo porque esta no es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así, y temo que esta no sea la última.

Intente mirar mis manos para ver si por algún casual ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ese no era el caso, al ver mis "manos", lo que aparecieron fueron garras completamente negras, de un aspecto sombrío.

\- *Sigh* - Suspiré a mí mismo al afirmar mi forma. También me di cuenta de que aún llevaba mi disfraz puesto y mi palo conmigo, aunque era extraño que aún lo sostuviera inconscientemente, no me molestaba, tal vez era por mi instinto…

Empecé a andar a mis alrededores en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda destacar en un lugar tan vacío como este.

Durante un buen rato no pude encontrar nada; estaba a punto de gritar para intentar ver si por casualidad alguien me oía cuando de pronto:

\- VEO QUE… HAS… -

Una voz me tomó completamente de sorpresa. Se oía demasiado cerca y me giré de inmediato por reflejo para ver el emisor de esa voz.

La voz que oí sonaba muy aguda y fuerte, con un rastro de felicidad y un poco de eco que resonaba por mi entorno; además, sonaba cortada, como si hubiera algún tipo de interferencia que no permitía oírla por completo.

\- BIENVE… A MI M… -

Las interferencias eran muy continuas y no podía entender del todo a la voz, pero esta continuaba…

\- TU ER… HUM… ¿SUP...? –

Paró durante un tiempo, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta, yo me encontraba confuso porque no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, pero de repente volvió a hablar.

\- ¡AJÁ! ¡TE… RA…! –

"¿Si quiera que se supone que significa esto?"

\- ¡TE …TRE! ¡Y AH… UN P…! –

La voz parecía estar burlándose y hablando juguetonamente, creo que se está divirtiendo con algo, o eso creo.

\- ¡Y NO S… U… P… NORMAL, SI NO UN P…! ¡AJAJA! -

\- ¡DIME!, ¿COMO S… T… EN… PI…? -

"Y volvió a quedarse callada, si no fuera por esa interferencia, al menos tendría una pista de que rayos está pasando aquí"

\- ESP… -

De repente, su voz se puso seria, sin saber con exactitud que dijo, pasó un pequeño rato cuando volvió a hablar.

\- ¡OYE TU! –

"Oh, al fin la pude oír bien" me dije a mi mismo

\- ¿¡ESTAS SORDO!? ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! –

"¿He? ¿Me estará hablando a mí?". Aunque la voz hablaba en un tono serio, no tengo ni idea a quien se refiere.

\- ¡OYE!, ¡VETE DE AQUÍ DE INMEDIATO ALMA OSCURA!, ¡DE LO CONTRARIO TOMARÉ MEDIDAS! -

"¿Cómo? ¿Irme? ¿Medidas? ¿Alma oscura?" La voz empezaba a aumentar su tono, yo estaba muy confuso gracias a que me hablaba a mí y no tenía ni idea de que hacer para calmarla.

\- ¡OK! ¡TU LO PEDISTE! –

\- ¡No, esp…! – Intenté calmarla hablándole, pero algo muy malo ocurría.

Mi voz no salía, no podía oír mi propia voz, ni siquiera sentirla, y la voz no parecía haberla escuchado, de repente ocurrían todas clases de fenómenos:

El cielo azul repentinamente empezó a brillar, la superficie empezaba a temblar mientras que el pasto y la tierra desaparecían, dejando un espacio azul multicolor en mi entorno, además, esferas de luz y estrellas aparecieron alrededor de mí, una vez que la superficie termino de temblar, la voz gritó:

\- ¡ARRUMACO SIDERAL! –

\- ¡¿Qué ra-?! –

Sin previo aviso, un destello luminoso vino justo delante de mí junto una estrella amarilla, que parecía sacada de una caricatura. Repentinamente esta chocó contra mí a una velocidad increíblemente rápida con una fuerza que logró pasar toda su energía cinética contra mí, gracias a ese choque, salí volando a través de todo el territorio con una inmensa velocidad.

\- ¡AGH…! -

El dolor que sentí al momento del choque no fue tan grande, gracias a mi disfraz que había absorbido gran parte del golpe, también sentí como el brillo de la estrellas y esferas que estaban con anterioridad a mi alrededor me afectaban de una manera contraproducente, haciendo que me doliera en el interior, logrando que me hiciera más daño el golpe.

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso una estrella acaba de golpearme? ¿Y PORQUE DUELE TANTO?" Pensé mientras intentaba recapitular los eventos que acaban de ocurrir.

Ahora me encuentro volando a una velocidad casi increíble, esperando a mi caída inevitable.

"¿Con que así se sentía el equipo Rocket eh?"

Bromee mientras que poco a poco mi velocidad disminuía y empezaba a caer.

\- ¡MALDITA SEAAA! -

Me dije cuando estaba a punto de estrellarme con el suelo, y en ese mismo instante.

Todo se volvió negro.


	7. Reencuentro

…

-…¿Oye, seguro que esta vivo?-

\- ¡Si! ¡Estoy seguro de que hablé con el antes! –

"Huh? De repente estoy oyendo voces."

-No lo parece, ¿Tal vez deberíamos moverlo? -

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡Quien sabe que te puede hacer si lo molestas! –

"Tal parece que son dos personas las que hablan." Pensé mientras intentaba recobrar el sentido después de despertar. Una de las voces era tranquila, mientras que la otra era muy energética, ambas eran agudas.

Yo me encontraba recostado sobre algo que no tenía mucha idea de que era, además no sentía ningún tipo de rayo de sol. Tenía los ojos cerrados por si acaso mientras intentaba escuchar a los que producían ese diálogo.

\- ¡Ya se, lo voy a pinchar con esta rama! –

\- ¡No hermano, no lo hagas! -

"Espera, ¿Qué es lo que intentan hace-"

*poki*

\- ¡AU! – Grité mientras abría abruptamente los ojos.

Lo primero que podía ver eran dos criaturas que eran mayores que yo, que mirándole a detalle se podrían distinguir que ambos eran Pokémons. En específico, uno era un Pichu y otro era un Azurill, un pokémon cuya apariencia es un pequeño roedor con una cola de su mismo tamaño y que era de un color azul claro.

\- ¡AAAAAH! – Grito el Pichu por el susto que le pegué al gritar, junto con el Azurill que al parecer le estaba dando una pequeña convulsión.

Repentinamente chispas empezaban a salir del Pichu, estas se estaban dirigiendo directo hacía el Azurill.

\- ¡No, espera no otra ve-! – Dijo mientras veía como las chispas se juntaban en un rayo que iban hacia su dirección e intentaba escapar de ellas.

\- ¡AYAYAYAYAA! – Grito el Azurill recibiendo el daño por parte de la electricidad.

Después de un rato, Pichu terminó de descargarse, se cayó y se desmayó. Seguido del Azurill por la fatiga que le dio la descarga.

\- … -

"Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Cómo soy capaz de entenderlos? Tal vez, ¿Porque somos pokémon, nos podemos entender como en el Anime? ¿O alguna otra razón en particular?" Pensé mientras veía al dúo debilitados delante de mí. "Además, ¿En serio soy más pequeño que ellos dos? No me imagino como se vería un Charizard o algo así…" Así, una imagen de un dragón de gran tamaño escupe fuego pasó por mi mente al pensar sobre mi estatura.

También me fijé en el entorno. Ahora estaba otra vez en el bosque, los arboles seguían siendo ridículamente enormes y al parecer ya había amanecido puesto que el sol era extremadamente brillante y muy molesto.

"¿Acaso lo del lugar anterior fue un sueño? ¿Si lo era, como podía sentirse tan real? ¡Realmente me dolió!" Pensé.

-Oigan, ¿Siguen vivos? - Les pregunté con sarcasmo para comprobar si aún seguían conscientes.

El Pichu abrió sus ojos y se levantó rápidamente.

\- ¡OI! ¡Que susto me pegaste! - Gritó el pokémon riéndose del suceso.

\- ¡Si! ¡Mira lo que causaste! – Gritó el Azurill saltando en su cola y agitándose, él estaba enojado por la descarga que había recibido.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Qué hice? – Les pregunte, ya que no sabía cuál era mi error en todo esto.

\- ¡Pudiste habernos avisado de que estabas vivo, pensé que eras un muñeco mal hecho! – Respondió el Azurill mientras que saltaba hacia mi dirección.

"¿Muñeco mal hecho? Eso sí que es cruel." Fue lo primero que pensé, por alguna razón tenía gran afecto emocional hacia mi disfraz. "Además estaba inconsciente, como se supone que le avise que estaba vivo…"

\- ¿Dé que muñeco hablas, ¡Es obvio que es un Pikachu! – Respondió el Pichu en mi lugar.

"De muñeco mal hecho a Pikachu, esto va a peor" Pensé mientras veía al dúo discutir sobre mi apariencia.

\- Te digo que él no es un Pikachu…- Dice el Azurill

\- ¡Que si lo es…! - Dice el Pichu

Y así siguieron durante un largo rato. Mientras tanto yo analizaba los alrededores. Al parecer este es el mismo lugar que yo recordaba cuando yo quedé inconsciente después de la locura que ocurrió en la noche.

Me dirijo al Pichu, ellos pararon de discutir y este me miraba con una mirada curiosa.

\- Oye, tu eres… Volt ¿Cierto? - Dije mientras buscaba en mis recuerdos.

\- ¡El único e inigualable! – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Creo que es demasiado coincidente que su nombre sea la unidad de la carga eléctrica de dónde vengo, me pregunto cómo consiguió ese nombre."

\- ¡Y este es mi hermano Kilian el Azurill! – Dijo, abrazando de lado al Azurill que estaba a su lado.

"Ese es un nombre un tanto extraño para un Azurill ¿Soy yo o acaso dijo que el Azurill era su **hermano**?"

\- Es cierto, además soy muy fuerte y rápido – Dijo el Azurill a su lado intentando compartir el orgullo del Pichu.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre Pikachu? - Me preguntó el Azurill acercándoseme saltando con su cola y una mirada curiosa estaba en su cara.

\- Yo… soy…- "Cierto, yo no puedo decir mi nombre de humano y tampoco puedo lograr que me invente alguno que realmente me guste. Además, ¡Me siguen diciendo Pikachu! ¡No sé porque, pero no me gusta que me comparen con él en lo absoluto!"

\- ¡Ah!, si cierto, él no tiene nombre. – Respondió el Pichu.

\- Ups perdón – Lo dijo mientras tenía una mirada de preocupación hacia mí.

\- En fin, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dije porque ya sabía había pasado por lo menos una noche en las que yo estaba desmayado y ahora de repente viene el mismo pichu de antes un pokémon más.

\- ¡Vine a agradecerte por supuesto! – Respondió

\- ¿Agradecerme? ¿Porqué? – Le pregunte, debido a que no sabía en qué sentido le había ayudado anteriormente.

\- Pues por ayudarme en encontrar a mi hermano por supuesto! – Me contestó

"¿Ayudé a encontrar a su hermano?, ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabía nada de él!"

\- ¡Gracias a que me acordaste del sitio secreto pude descubrir su paradero!¡Resulta que estaba escondido ahí todo el tiempo! ¡Jaja! – Añadió.

\- El sitio secreto…- Dije en voz baja.

"Creo recordar que había mencionado algo parecido"

\- Y para agradecértelo…-Mientras lo decía el Pichu, cambió su mirada de mí hacia Azurill y ambos asintieron.

\- ¡Te dejaremos que te unas a nuestro equipo secreto! – Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo.


	8. Recluta

\- ¿Equipo Secreto? – Dije extrañado por la repentina propuesta del par delante mía.

\- ¡Si! ¡Tienes pinta de ser fuerte! – Dijo el Pichu, mientras pasaba su mirada alrededor de mi disfraz.

\- Además, según lo que me dijo Volt, parece que no tienes a donde ir… – Continuó el Azurill.

"Es cierto que no tengo a donde ir, pero ¿Entrar a un equipo secreto?" Sonaba muy sospechoso, aparte de que acaba de conocer a estos individuos, uno no llama a cualquier equipo "secreto" y se lo anda contando a cualquier persona que tiene delante y, ¿Por qué a mí? Yo no tengo fortalezas, no se pelear y no me gustaría involucrarme en una batalla…"

\- ¡Incluso tenemos una base secreta, comida y una buena cama si quieres dormir! – Dijo el Pichu.

"Aunque sea cierto eso, ¿Por qué yo?" Realmente me lo pensaba mucho, no sabía mucho de las consecuencias que podían generar mi decisión en este punto y mi mente daba muchas vueltas.

\- Además… Estamos un poco cortos de integrantes, necesitamos a alguien más en nuestro equipo. – Dijo el Azurill.

"Tal vez… ¿Debería?" Llegaba a sentir una gran presión al serme presentada esta propuesta, aparte de la anormalidad de la situación, mi confianza hacia estos críos no parecía dar para más, pero algo paró mis pensamientos de repente.

\- A sí que…- El Pichu parecía querer decir algo, pero se lo pensaba mucho, agitó su cabeza para luego decir…

\- ¿Qué dices, hermano? – Extendió su pata hacia mí y esbozó una sonrisa.

De repente todo se me aclaró.

"No tiene mucho sentido pensarlo, no tengo a donde ir, no conozco ninguna fuente de inteligencia aparte de estos pokémon, no tengo refugio, se han comportado muy bien conmigo y si me quisieran hacer daño, lo hubieran hecho cuando estaba dormido e indefenso y hasta puede que encuentre la explicación de porque me convertí en un Mimikyu en primer lugar e incluso me dijo hermano…"

No mucho después de que Pichu me haya dicho eso, yo dije:

\- Digo que más vale que tengan una buena cama, hermano. – Y apreté mi "mano" con su pata.

No mucho después su cara se ilumino tanto que casi creía que estaba a punto de evolucionar, sin embargo, no solo él estaba feliz, también el Azurill aguantaba las ganas de llorar de alegría. Aunque yo no sabía porque tanta felicidad al respecto, me hizo sentir feliz de igual manera.

\- ¡Yupiiiii, un Pikachu se unió a nuestro equipo! ¡Este es un gran día Kilian, finalmente tenemos nuestro primer recluta! – Decía Volt felizmente.

"Y dale con lo del Pikachu, a pesar de que incluso vio mi "mano" y que soy de menor tamaño que él…" Pensé, de repente algo acaba de hacer "clic" en mi mente.

"Un momento, acaba de decir "¿Primer recluta?", es decir, ¿Que yo soy el único integrante aparte de ellos dos?"

Me di cuenta mientras que yo veía al dúo regocijarse de alegría por la situación.

"Además, ¿Soy yo o esto es demasiado como un juego de mundo misterioso?"

Feliz Halloween (O víspera del Dia de los muertos en español).

Seguro se dan cuenta de la diferencia de la frecuencia de subida y eso tiene una explicación. Practicas.

Asi si se preguntan cuando suba un nuevo cap. La respuesta será:

Cuando la termine! :v

Si tienen alguna duda pueden mandar un PM y yo se las responderé, tal vez...

Hasta la siguente actualización! chao.


	9. Entrada

\- ¿Y dónde se supone que está su base? - Les pregunté.

Rápidamente, Volt se separó de Kilian y ambos se situaron justo enfrente de mí.

\- ¡En el sitio secreto por supuesto! – Me respondió Volt.

"La base secreta del equipo secreto está en el sitio secreto, que irónico…" Pensé

\- ¿Y podemos ir al sitio secreto? – Pregunté, debido a que no sabía ni donde se ubicaba o porqué todo tiene que ser "Secreto" si a mí me lo contaron de buenas a primeras.

\- ¡Claro! Pero no le vayas a decir nadie, ¿Ok? – Me dijo Volt.

"Como si yo tuviera a alguien que contarle." Le respondí en mi mente.

\- ¡Vamos por este lado, que este es un atajo hacia la base! – Dijo Volt apuntando hacia una dirección que dirige dentro del bosque, más allá se veían árboles y más árboles, hasta que los mismos árboles cubrían la vista.

Yo le asentí mientras pensaba: "No soy un gran fan de seguir direcciones hacia un lugar sin caminos, pero supongo que tendré que seguirles para poder llegar…"

Sin más dilación ellos empezaron a avanzar y yo les seguía por detrás, al parecer, yo me podía mover muy fácilmente cuando no lo pensaba mucho, era algo más que por instinto así que no tuve problemas siguiendo el ritmo. También intenté por toda costa evitar los rayos del sol que penetraban las hojas de los árboles; de algún modo, el sol me molestaba aún más que la última vez y no podía llegar a ver el cielo debido a los rayos y lo molestos que eran, mi visión solo se centraba en mi entorno, que parecía ser una repetición infinita de árboles, el terreno debajo de mí, que yo lograba sentir con mucha precisión, cosas como su temperatura, relieve y textura y los dos pokémon que yo estaba siguiendo.

"Ahh, como me gustaría tener música a la que pudiera escuchar en este momento…" Pensé. Una cosa que noté mientras seguía avanzando era que, aunque nosotros seguíamos avanzando, no se encontraba ninguna clase de vida aparte de las plantas tales como las flores o los árboles.

"¿Dónde estarán los animales? Espera, si aquí hay pokémon ¿No debería encontrar un Caterpie o un Wurmple por este tipo de bioma?" Me pregunté mientras analizaba mi entorno, en busca de algún rastro de vida alrededor, sin mucha suerte.

Después de seguir avanzando por un buen rato, se podía lograr discernir una estructura a lo lejos.

"Acaso eso es un… ¿Pozo?" Esta estructura al parecer era un pozo que estaba formado por rocas tenía un aspecto antiguo, el pasto estaba sobre él y había rastros de moho en la base del mismo, sin embargo, en la superficie estaba limpio, como si alguien lo estaba usando anteriormente, además, desde mi perspectiva, era un pozo muy grande, casi parece que es un muro.

\- ¡Bienvenido a la entrada de la base secreta! – Exclamó Volt. Mientras que indicaba hacia al pozo.

"Un momento… ¿Acaso el pozo es la entrada de la base secreta?"

\- ¡Y se lo que estarás pensando…! ¿Acaso es esta estructura la entrada de la base secreta? ¡Pues resulta que sí! ¡La estructura secreta es la entrada secreta a nuestra base secreta! – Respondió.

\- Pero ¿Cómo puede ser esta estructura la entrada a la base secreta? La respuesta es simple, ¡Solo tienes que mirar dentro para saberlo! – Indicó.

"Sin duda es extraño, aparte de que casi leyó mi mente a la exactitud, ¿Cómo puede un pozo ser la entrada a una base?" Me acerqué hacia el pozo, sin duda era muy grande a mi comparación. "¿Cómo puedo subir allá arriba para poder ver su interior?" Miré a Volt y él con una determinación en sus ojos, se puso a cuatro patas, para luego propulsarse y llegar hasta arriba. Después Kilian hizo lo mismo, salto sobre su cola, la enrolló y luego la estiró a gran velocidad, saltando muy arriba, incluso pasándose la altura del pozo y hasta casi llegando a la altura de un árbol.

\- ¿Vas a subir o qué? – Bromeó Kilian, presumiendo de su gran habilidad de salto.

"¡¿Y qué se supone que yo debo hacer para subir?!" Me pregunté. Pensándolo un poco, decidí hacerlo de manera instintiva, sin pensarlo mucho y dejando que mi cuerpo haga lo suyo.

Cerrando mis ojos, intenté hacerme la imagen de mí saltando lo suficiente para poder llegar a esta altura. Probé haciéndolo como si todavía fuera humano, me agaché y luego estiré mis "piernas" con toda la fuerza que podría dar. En cuanto abrí mis ojos revisé debajo de mi para ver donde-

\- ¡Whoa! ¡Que dem…! - Debajo de mí veía el suelo junto con el pozo y al dúo pokémon encima, mirando hacia arriba, y poco a poco se hacían más pequeños. Al parecer, la fuerza con la que dí fue suficiente para mandarme a volar a una gran altura tal vez porque yo era muy fuerte, o muy ligero...

También me fijé en mi alrededor, pude ver las copas de los árboles y hasta el horizonte, no fue por tiempo muy largo así que no pude ver más allá, además de que el sol me podía dar directamente, era increíblemente molesto, no dejaba de resplandecer, pero, no me hacía daño, pero me dejaba casi ciego y únicamente podía ver hacia abajo para evitar el contacto directo con los rayos.

No mucho tiempo después, me di cuenta de algo que debía haberme dado cuenta momentos atrás…

"¡Como rayos se supone que debo de aterrizar!" Pensé al notar en el estado de mi situación, mi propulsión había terminado y estaba empezando a caer. Rápidamente intenté pensar alguna solución para no hacerme daño al aterrizar. Pero, de algún modo, supe exactamente que hacer justo antes de terminar de caer supuse que fue por instinto de supervivencia. Me puse en posición lo más recto que podía y cerré otra vez mis ojos esperando por un buen aterrizaje.

"Por favor que esto funcione…" Pensé mientras sentía como era atraído por la gravedad.

De repente sentí como la fuerza del suelo chocaba contra mí y sentí como se movía el viento por la fuerza del aterrizaje. Abrí mis ojos de vuelta y delante de mí se encontraban dos pokémon, eran Volt y Kilian.

\- Wow - Dijeron los dos pokémon al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sabía que tú eras fuerte! – Exclamó Volt mientras corría hacia mí e intentaba analizarme.

\- ¿Tú puedes saltar así siempre? -Pregunto Kilian un tanto séptico hacia mí.

\- No lo creo, use toda mi fuerza en ese salto, heh, creo que me pasé un poco. – Respondí. Aunque había usado toda mi fuerza, no me sentía especialmente cansado u agotado, creo que hasta podría repetir ese salto anterior.

\- Ja, ¡Al menos sigo siendo el que aún puede saltar más alto! – Me contestó Kilian.

"¿Osea que él puede saltar aún más de lo que yo había saltado antes?" No pude evitar imaginar a un Azurill volando a gran velocidad como un cohete.

\- ¡Bueno, echa un vistazo! – Dijo Volt indicando hacia el centro del pozo.

El centro del pozo estaba plano, como si no hubiera nada dentro en primer lugar, exceptuando unas salientes que estaban en el borde. Después Volt se colocó en un lado de la circunferencia del pozo y Kilian se colocó de forma paralela. Ambos se agacharon y con sus patas agarraron una orilla que donde sobresalían las salientes. Volt lo hizo con sus dos patas delanteras y Kilian lo hizo de una manera en la que se apoyaba en su cola, mientras que con sus dos patas hacían de palanca. Entre los dos movieron a un lado el centro del pozo, que al parecer era una tapa, revelando poco a poco su interior.


	10. Base secreta

En el interior del pozo se podía ver que era profundo, las paredes alrededor seguían siendo de piedras y mostraba oscuridad, en la que yo podía ver claramente. Al fondo, de alguna manera, estaba iluminado y no podía ver que había al final. Una cosa que llamó mucho mi atención fue la presencia de una escalera, esta era de metal y estaba incrustada a un lado de la pared del pozo, pero ya estaba oxidada y no parecía ser muy estable, parecía que ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, y que llevaba al fondo del pozo.

"No creo que esto puede ser un pozo normal, si ya de por sí la entrada era extraña, ¿Quién pondría una escalera así dentro de un pozo? No creo que hayan sido los dos críos, Volt no tiene manos con los que agarrarse y Kilian ni siquiera tiene patas delanteras…" Pensaba en las distintas formas que podrían explicar la presencia de esa escalera, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta clara.

\- Bueno, si nos seguimos quedando aquí parados, se nos va a hacer de noche, ¡Vamos! - Dijo Volt.

Yo y Kilian asentimos, seguido de eso, Volt saltó directamente adentro del pozo, seguido de Kilian, que se colocaba sobre su cola para suavizar la caída. Yo me quedé pensando en mi método para bajar.

"¿Acaso debería saltar? ¿O debería intentar usar las escaleras? pero, no tengo ni idea como usarlas…"

Intentando visualizar la forma en la que había caído antes, decidí que debía volver a intentarlo, de todos modos, no se me ocurre otra forma con la que bajar, las escaleras estaban descalificadas debido a lo inseguro que se veía.

Sin pensarlo mucho he dándome el valor, salté.

"Por favor no me falles, cuerpo."

Esta vez, caí con los ojos abiertos, tenía que ver como lo hacía para poder quitarme esta inseguridad y aterrizar más fácilmente. Gracias a que no había mucho viento dentro del pozo, la caída fue recta e increíblemente rápida, ya que no había resistencia del aire.

En cuanto aterricé, sentí la fuerza de la caída y el viento que me estaba siguiendo. Pero, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor al caer, no era como si había caído como una pluma, si no como si realmente no le importara a mi cuerpo el golpe en sí. Sin embargo, había algo que se me hacía muy extraño.

El lugar donde había aterrizado era diferente, el suelo era metálico y había paredes planas de lo que parecía ser cuarzo, además, estaba iluminado, con focos, el lugar realmente era moderno y no podía evitar pensar un montón de cosas.

"¡¿Que rayos?! ¿Cómo puede haber un sitio así dentro de un pozo? ¿Siquiera esto es un pozo? ¿Quién lo habría hecho y por qué? No hay ninguna forma en la que estos críos lo hayan hecho, ¿Verdad?" Pensé ante mi asombro, sin duda no me esperaba algo así para la base secreta que pensaba, que irónicamente, realmente esto si parecía una verdadera base secreta.

Delante de mí, pude ver a Volt, que al parecer había caído en un montón de paja que estaba en un lado y estaba intentando salir de ella. También vi a Kilian que se estaba riendo mientras saltaba en su cola.

"Espera, ¿Había paja en un lado en la que yo podía aterrizar? Si no fuera porque no había recibido daño, me sentiría como un tonto en este momento…"

\- ¡Jaja!¡Parece que aún no has aprendido a aterrizar Volt, deberías de aprender de mí o de Pikachu, él ni siquiera utilizó la caída fácil! -

\- ¡No es justo, yo no tengo una cola con la que pueda aterrizar! ¡Pero espera y verás, que cuando crezca y evolucione, seré incluso más fuerte que Pikachu y yo protegeré a todos! –

\- ¡No si yo evoluciono! ¡Cuando sea un Azumarill te mostrare lo que un verdadero pokémon puede hacer! - Respondió Kilian.

"Me siguen refiriendo con un Pikachu, ¿Es que acaso ni siquiera se han dado cuenta que no tengo patas?" Pensaba mientras veía al dúo discutiendo acerca de sus evoluciones, de repente una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

\- Kilian, Volt, ¿Ya volvieron? – Dijo la voz, era aguda, delicada y parecía ser un poco quebradiza, casi sonaba que era la de una niña.

Ambos pokémon, Kilian y Volt reaccionaron a la voz y salieron corriendo hacia ella, no me había fijado antes, pero había un pasillo dentro del pozo, este pasillo era igual de moderno y llamativo que el lugar donde estaba.

"Supongo que debería seguirles." Pensé mientras me dirigía hacia donde ellos habían ido.

El lugar estaba iluminado, las luces eran brillantes, pero no eran ni siquiera cerca de lo molesto que era el sol así que yo no tenía ningún problema. También, había rastros de polvo en muchos lados, como si no usaran mucho este lugar además de que había algunos lados en los que el suelo estaba oxidado.

No tardé mucho en alcanzar al Kilian y Volt que al parecer estaban sobre una criatura y estaban riéndose. Me fijé más en la voz de la criatura y resultaba que era la misma voz que la que había oído antes, además, también noté que la criatura era un pokémon. Un pokémon un tanto familiar. Marill.


	11. Marill

El Marill era azul, tenía un cuerpo redondo, cuatro patas en las que se paraba sobre dos, y una cola como la de Kilian. Solo que el Marill era más grande en tamaño, además de que en el centro de su cuerpo tenía un círculo blanco.

Los tres pokémon se abrazaban alegremente que parecía una escena de un reencuentro entre ellos.

Mientras abrazaba a Volt y a Kilian, el Marill miró hacia mi dirección y de repente se alarmó.

Saltó del abrazo en el que estaba, haciendo que el dúo se cayera, se puso delante de mí en pose ofensiva y me dijo:

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo encontraste a este lugar?! -

Dándose cuenta de la situación Volt se acercó a Marill y empezó a contestarle:

\- ¡Prima! No te preocupes él es… - Pero, el Marill le interrumpió.

\- ¡Te dije que siempre que vinieras te aseguraras que nadie te siguiera! –

"Parece que al Marill no le gustan las visitas ¿Pero porque es tan precavido conmigo?"

\- ¡Oye! ¡Te pido que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas, por favor! ¡Si no lo haces, t-tendré que atacarte! –Dijo el Marill mientras posaba con aparentes intenciones de ahuyentarme.

"¿He? ¿Atacarme? ¿Acaso aquí es su casa o algo así? Pero si Volt y Kilian me trajeron aquí y me dijeron que aquí era su base secreta, será por alguna razón ¿No?"

\- Pero prima, ¡No puedes atacarle! ¡Si no te…! – Intentó decir Volt, pero fue una vez más interrumpido por el Marill.

\- Hm. Parece que no tengo de otra opción. PISTOLA DE AG… - De repente, fue interrumpido por alguien más.

\- ¡PARA! -Gritó Kilian mientras que se colocaba entre el Marill y yo, también cortó el intenso e incómodo ambiente.

\- ¡Sabes muy bien que no debes de atacar!¡Y mucho menos a nuestro amigo! – Continuó Kilian.

\- ¿A-amigo? ¿Él? – Decía el Marill mientras me apuntaba con su pata, parecía estar confundida y no se esperaba que le dijera eso Kilian.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Él es nuestro amigo, además, es un Pikachu como mi hermano! – Dijo Volt, afirmando lo que había dicho Kilian.

\- ¿Pikachu? – Preguntó el Marill, parecía escéptica al respecto y se me acercó para analizarme de cerca.

"Al menos si hay alguien que pueda saber que yo no soy un Pikachu."

Sin embargo, después de un rato, el Marill sonrió y dijo.

\- Tienes razón, creo que es un Pikachu especial, si mi memoria no me falla, creo que este tipo de pokémon se llaman… ¡Shiny! - Dijo el Marill mientras se llevaba su pata a su inexistente barbilla.

"¿Es una broma?¡Yo no soy un shiny ni menos un Pikachu! ¿¡Que acaso nunca han visto a un Mimikyu!?"

Pensaba mientras pensaba en la posibilidad en la que pueda ser el único de mi especie en todo el mundo, además del hecho de que ellos pensaban que mi cara de Pikachu era mi verdadera cara era extraño de por sí.

Después de un momento, el Marill dijo…

\- Siento por lo de casi atacarte. Creo que deberíamos presentarnos bien, mi nombre es Kara, soy la prima de

Volt y la hermana mayor de Kilian, ¿Quién eres y cuál es tu nombre? - Me preguntó Marill.

"¿Por qué hay una relación familiar entre Marill y Kilian, y Volt? Además, creo que debo de conseguirme un nombre, me lo preguntan mucho y no tengo que responderles…"

-…- No respondí nada, puesto a que yo no tenía un nombre ni pretexto y Volt habló por mí…

\- Pikachu no tiene nombre, y, por lo que sé, él tampoco tiene un lugar donde vivir… – Dijo Volt mientras miraba hacia mí y luego hacia Marill.

\- ¿Es cierto eso? – Me volvió a preguntar, y yo le asentí, después de pensarlo un poco, ella continuó.

\- Bueno Pikachu, muy posiblemente no lo sepas, pero ¡Estas dentro de una base secreta! ¡Y hoy es tu día de suerte pues estamos en busca de reclutas! – Dijo Marill mientras apuntaba su pata hacia al cielo y la otra hacia mí.

"Si lo sabía y por lo que se ya me habían reclutado Volt y Kilian…"

\- ¡Y por eso, conocerás al líder del grupo secreto! ¡Que soy yo! -Dijo Marill, mientras posaba para mostrar lo orgullosa que estaba.

\- ¡Y ahora te pondremos a prueba para ver si t…! – Pero, Volt la interrumpió y le empezó a susurrar a algo a Marill.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ya reclutaron a Pikachu?! – Dijo Marill, sorprendiéndose una vez más, pero esta vez se veía un poco triste.

\- ¿Entonces? – Dijo Marill. Volt le seguía susurrando cosas y ella seguía respondiéndole en voz alta.

\- ¡Muy bien Pikachu, eres oficialmente el primer recluta, además eres parte de nuestro equipo secreto, pero, tú tienes que aprender las reglas del equipo secreto! Las reglas son sencillas, antes que nada, no debes de mostrar la existencia de este equipo a nadie, nunca debes de defraudar al equipo. No debes de traicionarnos y seguir siempre las reglas. Trabaja en equipo, nunca dudes en confiar en nosotros para cuando necesites nuestra ayuda. Siempre eres libre de irte del equipo si quieres, pero nunca menciones nuestro equipo a nadie. Y, por último, tienes que proteger a todos los pokémon que puedan tener algún contacto con los monstruos a toda costa -

"Acaso acabo de escuchar… ¿Monstruos? Pero, técnicamente los pokémon son los monstruos. ¿Cómo podría siquiera haber monstruos aparte de los pokémon?"

Al parecer, Marill presintió mi duda y dijo:

-Si sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿No? – Marill parecía no entender de que yo tenía confusión sobre el asunto ya que, según yo, es de conocimiento general para ella.

-Los monstruos son criaturas terroríficas, no solo son más grandes que nosotros, sino que también son extremadamente peligrosos, si entras en contacto con ellos, no debes pelear contra ellos, solo en situaciones de último recurso…- En ese momento se podía sentir un gran pesar en la cara de Marill, como si ella hubiera sido víctima por ellos. Ese sentimiento fue cortado de repente por un optimismo viniendo de ella.

-Sin embargo, ¡Nuestro deber es siempre ayudar a los que lo necesitan, y a todo pokémon indefenso contra las adversidades, para volvernos fuertes y poder defender lo que queremos! – Mientras decía eso, Volt y Kilian asintieron a sus palabras, seguido de mí para afirmar.

"Si yo me uno a este equipo, de seguro podré tener una base, un lugar para descansar, además de poder explorar sin temer mucho de los peligros y contar la ayuda de Volt, Kilian y Marill, también para encontrar un asentamiento humano, necesito saber si yo sigo en mi mundo o de alguna manera he viajado a otro…"

\- ¡Ahora te pondré la primera misión, y es una muy importante que hagas! – Dijo Marill, un aire de liderazgo emanaba de ella y mostraba que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

"Oh, mi primera misión, y según Marill es algo muy importante, me preguntó que podrá ser…"

\- La misión importante que necesito que cumplas lo más rápidamente posible es…- Decía mientras aguantaba el aliento para dar más suspense.

\- ¡Necesito que consigas una baya meloc!-

"¿He?"


	12. Preparación

"¿Una baya meloc? Si no me acuerdo mal, creo que se trata de una fruta, pero ¿Por qué la necesitamos? ¿Acaso necesitamos comida? Desde que he llegado a aquí no me ha dado hambre, pero eso tal vez se puede justificar debido a mi anatomía, sin embargo, ¿Por qué solo una?"

\- Pero Kara, ¿Qué vamos a cenar hoy? Ya nos quedamos sin comida desde aquello… - Dijo Azurill, al parecer se encontraba teniendo el recuerdo de un evento. Debido a que duró poco tiempo y recuperó muy rápido su compostura, yo no me di cuenta de esto.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón, necesitamos muchas bayas para la cena! – Dijo Marill, sonriendo, agregó:

\- ¡Okey! ¡Así van a estar los planes! Volt, tienes que mostrarle a Pikachu el lugar donde pueden recoger bayas, si él no es de por aquí, no reconocerá la zona y muy posiblemente no logre completar su objetivo sin tu guía, Kilian y yo vamos a quedarnos aquí para cuidar la base, ¿Les parece bien? - Preguntó.

Yo no tenía nada en contra de sus condiciones así que no dije nada y asentí con mi cuerpo, Volt y Kilian hicieron lo mismo dando a entender sus opiniones al respecto. Al confirmar que no había objeciones, Marill asintió y luego dijo en voz alta:

\- ¡Muy bien! Si nadie quiere decir nada, ¡Pongámonos en marcha! ¡Esperaremos con ansia vuestro regreso y que esperamos que les vaya bien! – En ese momento yo, de alguna manera, podía sentir el ánimo de Marill, no era un sentimiento normal, el ambiente que emanaba su voz era cálida y además daba energía a pesar de que ella apenas si se movía de su lugar, además de un aire de determinación, esperanza y motivación, que casi parecía que podría desprender luz de ella, de cierta manera me recordaba a la actitud de Volt. Y debido a eso, Kilian a Volt respondieron levantando su pata. Yo no sabía si hacerlo también, estaba un poco inseguro si ellos reconocían que, si yo era un Pikachu o no, así que cuando ya me había decidido a hacerlo, ya había terminado la atmosfera.

De repente, todo se volvió callado. Un silencio incómodo, inundó la sala en la que estábamos. Todo parecía indicar que era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, y Marill no sabía cómo continuar la conversación.

\- *Ejem* - Dijo Marill para ocupar la atención además de limpiarse la… ¿garganta?

\- En fin, les esperamos hasta la tarde, no duren mucho, si tienen algún problema vuelvan de inmediato y si ven algún monstruo, solo vengan lo más rápido posible. ¡Buena suerte! - Concluyó Marill.

Volt vino hacia mí y me dijo: - ¡Vamos Pikachu! ¡Tenemos una misión que completar, después, podremos volver a comer un montón de comida! – Yo le asentí y ambos fuimos de vuelta a la entrada.

Pero antes de eso, fuimos hacia un cuarto desde el primer pasillo, lo había visto solo de pasada y no le había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba siguiendo a Kilian y a Volt antes, dentro de este cuarto, no había gran cosa, nada más estanterías, lo que parecía ser bolsas de cuero y un montón de paja de la que había en la entrada. No era muy grande el cuarto y solo pasamos para agarrar una bolsa de cuero, yo la llevaba cargando encima de mi disfraz y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Cuando estábamos dentro del cuarto del pozo nos acercamos al centro, no me había dado cuenta antes, pero el pozo al parecerá era en realidad una escotilla, la puerta se habría hacía por dentro, es decir, que se jalaba, contaba con una palanca con la que podías bloquearla por dentro. El exterior… Era demasiado brillante, estaba tan blanco que casi parecía que el sol estaba justo saliendo por la escotilla.

"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué hay cosas que ni Marill, Kilian o Volt pueden usar? ¿Acaso es un lugar abandonado? Pero en ese caso. ¿Por qué hay luces prendidas?"

También me preguntaba como los dos vamos a volver a subir, en cuanto a mí suponía que simplemente saltaría como lo hice antes, pero no sabía cómo lo haría Volt.

El, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando se dirigió a mi lado y me dijo:

\- Oye, ¿Tal vez te estas preguntando como subiré verdad? –

Yo asentí.

\- Como podrías pensar, esta no es la primera vez, una vez que le agarras al truco, es muy fácil hacerlo después- Dijo Volt.

"Entonces es un aprendizaje que se asemeja como aprender a andar en bicicleta, supongo"

\- ¡Solo mira y aprende! – Decía Volt mientras posaba y se ponía en posición.

Él se colocó justo del lado opuesto de las escaleras, y se posicionó en cuatro patas, seguidamente corrió un par de pies y luego se propulsó con sus cuatro patas, después, justo cuando se acercaba a la pared, de alguna manera logró aterrizar sus cuatro patas en las escaleras y con el mismo impulso que tenía, a saltó hacia la pared opuesta; cuando ya estaba a punto de chocar, de alguna manera pude ver un pequeño rayo de energía saliendo de Volt que hizo que pudiera aterrizar en la pared e inmediatamente volvió a saltar. Lo repitió unas dos veces más y finalmente logró llegar a la cima del pozo, o escotilla.

\- Wow – Dije accidentalmente, el espectáculo que me acaba de mostrar Volt me impresionó de gran manera, de alguna manera logró saltar en las paredes y caía con una gran perfección en las escaleras.

"¿Cómo hizo eso? ¿Acaso saltar en las paredes es posible para los Pokémon? Me gustaría intentarlo, pero, temo que mi cuerpo no me lo permite…" Por más que intentaba imaginarlo, no lograba tener una imagen coherente de un Mimikyu saltando por las paredes.

\- ¡Oye Pikachu! ¿Vas a venir? – Decía Volt, creo que me había quedado quieto algo de tiempo, pensando de como lo hizo.

"Bueno, supongo que es mi turno de saltar…" Pensé. Me estaba preparando para saltar, pero algo me detuvo. No sé qué fue exactamente, pero sentía algo con urgencia que me obligaba a mirar hacia atrás. Y eso hice.

Miré al fondo del pasillo y logré ver a Marill a una gran distancia, tal parece que no sabe que la estoy mirando, ella estaba caminando hacia al cuarto donde estábamos antes e hizo algo muy extraño. De ella salieron burbujas, no burbujas normales, sino moradas. Mi menté de repente hizo clic, y me di cuenta de algo.

Sin ningún tiempo de espera, me preparé rápidamente y salté. Esta vez, logré saltar un poco más controladamente y por primera vez no me pasé de largo… Bueno, excepto que debido que pensaba que la bolsa era más pesada de lo que realmente era, me pasé un poco.

Aterricé al lado de Volt y entre los dos decidimos tapar la entrada como la había encontrado anteriormente, según Volt, es necesario que la base secreta se camufle, aunque no sabía cómo una tapa podría camuflar un pozo de semejante tamaño.

También me dijo que no nos debíamos de preocupar por encerrar a Marill y a Kilian dentro, ya que Marill era muy fuerte, aunque yo tenía mis dudas.

Después, bajamos de la entrada y nos pusimos en marcha hacia al lugar que Volt iba a guiarme…


	13. Charla

Estábamos en marcha en dirección recta desde el pozo hacia un lugar que yo desconocía, no estaba seguro como era que Volt se podría ubicar en un sitio como este, los grandes árboles nos rodeaban y mi campo de visión no llegaba muy lejos, yo estaba siguiendo a Volt por detrás, mientras Volt estaba tarareando una canción que yo no reconozco mientras que yo estaba pensando en distintos temas...

"El día en mi opinión no podría ser más brillante, siento que mientras más tiempo estoy afuera, más molesto se vuelve el sol, ahh, no estoy seguro de lo que me pasaría si llegaba hacer contacto directo con el sol, sinceramente, agradezco que tenga este disfraz a mi talla y que no estoy en un terreno abierto. Creo que debería, por si acaso, siempre mantenerme en las sombras de los árboles o en un lugar cerrado. También debería investigar el por qué los rayos del sol me queman, también por qué la luces como las lámparas de la base no me quemaban, esas ni siquiera me molestaban en lo más mínimo" Reflexionaba mientras andábamos.

"Al parecer ya me adapté a moverme con mi cuerpo, porque podría manejarlo a voluntad, sin duda el controlar mis manos para agarrar cosas y cosas de desplazamiento como saltar debía seguir practicándolo y tener un poco más de autocontrol, supongo que tendré que ejercitarme cuando vuelva a la base, creo que debería aprender a esprintar, saltar y hasta atacar sin temor de que mi cuerpo me traicione. A pesar de que era mi cuerpo, no estaba seguro de que tanto control tengo sobre él, de todos modos, incluso ya ha pasado algo que no hubiera pasado si no tuviera este cuerpo."

Todo parecía ser igual no importa cuánto avanzáramos, debido a que llevábamos un muy buen rato caminando, además de nuestro tamaño, el camino se alargaba mucho, así que decidí romper el hielo.

\- Esto… ¿Volt? – Dije, yo normalmente no soy muy conversacional que digamos, especialmente con personas que no conozco mucho, o en este caso, pokémon, yo era muy consciente de esto, pero decidía no prestarle atención.

\- ¿Mm? – Pronunció Volt como respuesta, al parecer ya tenía su atención, aunque aún seguíamos avanzando…

\- ¿Hacia donde nos estamos dirigiendo, exactamente? – Pregunté; a pesar de que ya me dijeron que vamos a recoger bayas, no me dijeron exactamente donde, o cómo íbamos a obtenerlas.

\- ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos dijo Kara? ¡A recoger bayas! – Respondió, no creía que lo haya pillado, así que le volví a preguntar, pero con una estructura diferente.

-Si, pero ¿A dónde? – Volví a preguntar.

\- Ahh, ¡Pues a la granja de bayas! – Volvió a responder. Esta vez fue una respuesta que generó aún más dudas, sin embargo, no esperé ningún minuto y pregunté al respecto.

\- ¿Granja de bayas? – Intenté mostrarme lo más interesado posible, para ver si obtenía más detalles.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¿De dónde si no? ¡Es el lugar con más abundancia en bayas que conozco, y tiene justo las bayas que necesitamos! – Respondió. Yo tenía mis dudas al respecto, el hecho de que él pueda conocer tan bien ese lugar, tanto, que recuerde el camino para ir y volver sin la seguridad de Marill.

\- Si estas tan seguro de eso, supongo que estará bien. Ah, por cierto, ¿Cómo es un monstruo? – Sé que Marill había mencionado de ellos y que tengamos cuidado, pero, no puedo tener cuidado de algo que no conozco como es, además, mi definición de "Monstruo" tal vez sea diferente a la de ellos, puesto que ellos son pokémon.

Volt frenó al momento que le hice la pregunta, y me puse algo nervioso al respecto.

"¿Acaso pregunté algo que no debía? ¿Fue algo que lo molestó? Tal vez no debí haber dicho nada…" Muchas cosas pasaban por mi mente al ver de que era algo tan importante que haya hecho que Volt se detuviera tan de repente. Que tal vez haya hecho algo malo…

Sin embargo, Volt me respondió.

– Realmente no estoy muy seguro… Según me dijo Kara, los monstruos son criaturas crueles y malvadas que nos secuestran, nos alejan de nuestra familia y nos obligan a hacer cosas que nosotros no queremos hacer, pero, yo nunca he visto tal cosa así que no estoy muy seguro de su existencia. – Al parecer, Volt no tenía mucha idea de lo que eran los "monstruos" que hablaba Marill, sin embargo, su descripción me recordó mucho a algo, no sabía exactamente como, pero esa descripción me resultaba muy familiar.

Volt, al ver mi estado pensativo, agregó:

\- ¡Oye!¡Tal vez solo sea un cuento de ella para hacer que nosotros le hagamos caso! Es decir, ¿En serio crees que exista alguien tan malvado para hacer tales actos? Es más, según mi hermano, no existen los monstruos, porque si lo hicieran, ¡El mundo no sería tan bonito como lo es ahora! – Lo decía mientras estiraba sus patas en forma de "T".

"Supongo que tiene razón, si tales criaturas existieran, sería demasiado raro que Marill haya dejado que Volt y yo vayamos por nuestra cuenta, y si no recuerdo mal, cuando conocí a Volt, él estaba solo." Así que decidí creerle, y no pensar mucho en "esa" posibilidad.

\- ¡Por cierto! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos, no falta mucho para que empiece a oscurecer! – Dijo Volt para que espabile y entre los dos nos pongamos en marcha hacia la granja de bayas.

"¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta por no poder ver el estado del día por lo brillante que está… Sin duda es algo muy molesto…" Pensé mientras andaba con Volt a una velocidad mayor a la que estábamos antes.

\- Descuida, ¡No falta mucho! – Decía Volt para darme ánimos y seguir avanzando.


	14. Granja

Después de que Volt dijera que faltaba poco para llegar, realmente dudé al ver que en el camino solo se podían ver árboles y algunas plantas y flores. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez Volt se hubiera equivocado, o en el peor de los casos, nos hubiéramos perdido más, pero, mis dudas fueron en vano ya que no mucho tiempo después, empezaba a ver distintas estructuras a lo lejos, no lograba identificar con exactitud que eran porque la vegetación estaba en el camino, así que nos acercamos más.

"Con que esta es la granja…" Pensaba al observar lo que había delante de mí. Era una cerca metálica grande que estaba sobre la tierra bloqueando hacia el otro lado, su tamaño era lo suficientemente grande que se podría comparar al pozo; tenía pinta de que yo podía saltarla. Sin embargo, mi atención se centraba en lo que había después de la cerca, muchos arbustos y pequeños arboles donde estaban colgados lo que parecían ser frutas, del tamaño de una uva en comparación de los arbustos. Había muchas variaciones y colores de las distintas frutas que había del otro lado.

Mientras analizaba lo que había dentro, me di cuenta de que la cerca es increíblemente ancha, es decir, que no alcanzaba a ver donde terminaba, llegué a pensar que tal vez era un cultivo industrial, aunque claro, no había nada que me señalara que así fuera, aparte de la calidad de la cerca, que era de metal.

\- ¡Aquí es! ¡La granja de bayas! - Dijo Volt justo antes de que yo le preguntara.

"Supongo que es de aquí donde obtienen los alimentos Volt y los demás, aunque, a pesar de ser un lugar grande… ¿Por qué aún no veo a nadie?" Algo que me inquietaba cada vez más, era que no encontraba más pokémon en ningún lado, ni siquiera ningún ser vivo aparte de las plantas, Volt, Kilian, Marill y yo. Se me hacía extraño ya que, según de lo que había en los juegos, debería haber distintos tipos de pokémon por todas partes como por ejemplo caterpie o metapod. Pero no había siquiera bichos o animales normales.

"No hay nada de lo que se pueda hacer al respecto, supongo. Por cierto, debería preguntarle a Volt sobre como haremos para pasar la cerca…" Pensé, mientras intentaba no prestarle mucha atención a lo anterior.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a entrar? – Pregunté.

\- ¡Muy simple, la verdad! – Dijo Volt, seguido de eso, se acercó a un punto de la cerca, y señalo que yo también fuera. Estaba en pleno sol así que tarde un poco para acomodarme a la molesta luz y llegar hasta Volt. Lo que había, era un hoyo debajo de la cerca, donde nosotros podríamos pasar al otro lado, tenía pinta que hasta Marill podía pasar a través, así que conmigo y con Volt no habría ningún problema.

\- ¡Vamos Pikachu! – Mencionó mientras él pasaba debajo. Yo le seguí después sin ningún problema.

Ya en el otro lado se podían ver con mucha más facilidad las bayas, que, a pesar de estar en arbolitos, en mi perspectiva, estaban lo suficientemente alto como para compararlo con agarrar una manzana desde un árbol, además, que los arboles se extendían hasta donde yo no podía ver más.

"¿Hasta dónde llegarán los arbolitos aquí? Con mi estatura, es muy probable que no logre descubrirlo en poco tiempo." Pensaba mientras miraba el entorno alrededor de los arbolitos cercanos.

\- ¡Oye Pikachu! - Volt dijo para llamar mi atención y justo después de que yo volteara hacia él, de alguna manera empezaron a salir chispas de él mientras que su color amarillo se intensificara.

"¡AH! ¡Chispas! ¡¿Volt se está electrocutando?! ¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Con qué?! ¡¿Qué podría haber causado chispas en un entorno así?!" Yo me estaba alarmando debido a la anormalidad de la situación, intentaba buscar algún generador de corriente para salvar al pokémon debido que pensaba que le hacía daño la descarga Volt.

"Espera un momento… ¿Acaso…" Paré en seco, mientras que algo en mi mente hizo clic, me di cuenta de mi descuido…

"¿Acaso se me acaba de olvidar que Volt es un pokémon? ¡Y todavía más de tipo eléctrico, pues claro que va a sacar chispas! ¿Cómo se me olvidó en primer lugar? Sinceramente espero que nadie se haya cuenta de eso, supongo que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a los pokemón…" Pensaba mientras observaba al pequeño Pichu cargar con energía eléctrica.

De repente, Volt liberó una gran cantidad de energía hacia el suelo, y lo hizo con tal fuerza que me logró empujar un poco e impulsar verticalmente al pokémon, yo, por reflejo me alejé un poco de él para no ser alcanzado por ninguna clase de campo magnético. Mientras que Volt se impulsaba, logró agarrar unas cuantas bayas que se parecía mucho a una uva. Poco a poco, Volt perdía su impulso, hasta que se terminó cuando casi sobrepasaba la altura del arbolito. Y luego empezó a caer.

Mientras que caía, el intentó copiar mi postura al caer, para luego aterrizar contra el suelo. Sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas.

\- ¡Uy! -El pokémon gritó por reflejo. Y terminó acostado en el suelo, yo me acerqué a él para ver como se encontraba.

-Oye Pikachu ¿C-Cómo le haces para aterrizar en dos patas? ¡Es muy complicado! – Dijo mientras miraba hacia a mí, estando acostado contra el piso.

Después, el intentó levantarse del suelo, sin embargo, algo parecía haberle hecho daño.

\- ¡Ay! – Se quejaba. Intenté acercarme para ver de donde había recibido el golpe, pero, al estar cerca podía sentir lo que yo creía, era un campo magnético. Así que no me acerqué mucho para intentar evitar ser llegado por la estática. Ya en una distancia relativamente corta, le pregunté a Volt para ver cómo se encontraba o en que le podía ayudar.

\- ¿Estás bien Volt? - Pregunté.

\- ¡S-Si! ¡No te p-preocupes! E-Es un efecto s-secundario. – Respondió, mientras que unas pequeñas chispas emanaban de él.

"¿Efecto secundario? ¿De la energía que hizo?" Me preguntaba, mientras veía que él agarraba por separado una de las bayas que había agarrado.

Seguidamente, él sacó lo que parecía ser una de las bayas azules que había atrapado anteriormente y empezó a comerlas, tenía alguna idea de porqué lo hacía, pero no estaba seguro al respecto…

\- *Ñam-ñam-ñam* – Pronunciaba Volt mientras comía, a pesar de que, hasta el momento, no sentía hambre, en cierto modo, hasta a mi me dio un poco al ver que lo comía con mucho disfrute.

\- Ahh, ¡Que rica estuvo esa baya! ¡Como me gustaría comerme una más! ¡Pero tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión! – Dijo Volt, al parecer ya se encontraba en mejor forma, y parecía que ya no se sentía mal, así que le dejé de preocuparme un poco e intenté buscar algún árbol para intentar obtener algunas bayas por mi cuenta.


	15. Recolección

Ahora era mi turno de intentar agarrar bayas por mi cuenta mientras que Volt se quedó saltando intentando agarrar bayas variadas. Así que fui en busca de un arbolito que tenga una gran variedad de las mismas, a decir verdad, el lugar era extremadamente ordenado, con un espacio de lo que yo creía que era 1 metro de distancia entre cada arbolito, y los tipos de bayas estaban ordenados en filas, en forma de cuadrícula, en cada uno había bayas de todos los colores y tamaños, creo que una que otra fruta podría reconocer, sin embargo, yo buscaba más los que eran pequeños y fáciles de llevar para colocarlas en la bolsa de Volt y llevarlo a la base. Además de encontrar esa baya meloc que había mencionado Marill.

No mucho después de andar, encontré un árbol que llamó mi atención, en aspecto no era muy diferente de los otros, pero de él colgaban muchas bayas que me recordaban a los duraznos, además que eran pequeños y de buen aspecto, pensé en lo mucho que le gustó a Volt la baya parecida a la uva, así que tal vez esa le gustaría más, y tal vez esa era la baya que Marill me indicó.

"Sip, definitivamente voy a ir por esas bayas."

Así que visualicé mi objetivo, que eran cuatro bayas en distintas localizaciones, y la forma en la que iba a saltar, miré a mi alrededor solo por si acaso y al asegurar la zona decidí darme un impulso de salto, en el aire intentar arrancar las ramas para no dañar a las bayas y después juntarlas antes de caer. Sinceramente me lo imaginaba todo como si fuera un anime, pero, eso no me iba a evitar que lo intentara.

No mucho después de pensármelo hice el movimiento de salto que me elevó a una considerable altura, esta vez pude controlar el salto adecuadamente y llegué justo a donde quería, a las ramas del arbolito, sin llegar a pisarlas, rápidamente saqué a mis manos y azoté una rama donde colgaba una baya, increíblemente, esta no puso resistencia hacia el azote y corte fácilmente a través de ella, agarré la baya y aterricé.

"Van una, quedan 3." Pensé al ver la facilidad con la que hice la obtención del fruto.

Salté de nuevo para poder seguir mi objetivo hacia otra baya que estaba colgada, así que sin mucha dificultad llegué a ella, azoté la rama con una "mano" y esta calló con facilidad en la otra y volví a aterrizar.

"Esto es bastante divertido, pero quedan dos más."

Sin más preámbulo me impulsé verticalmente hacia otra más, esta estaba atorada en varias ramitas así que era un poco complicado cortar la correcta, así que lo que hice fue cortar la parte superior de la fruta, ya que, si cortaba la rama, caería haciendo aún más daño a la fruta. Cuando la corté, me aseguré de también impulsarlo hacia mí para que facilite la obtención antes de su caída. Logrando que la obtuviera sin ningún problema adicional.

Sin siquiera pensármelo, salté instintivamente por la última, esta estaba en la copa del árbol, y al parecer era la más grande del grupo que había recolectado, no pasó mucho entre mi salto y que yo llegara a la cima, que desde mi punto de vista si era considerablemente grande. No tardé mucho en cortarlo sin siquiera analizarlo y agarrarlo inmediatamente después, no sé qué era lo que tenía, pero esto me parecía extremadamente divertido, agarré la baya en la caída, y aterricé sobre mi base, haciendo la caída callada y estable.

"Woah, ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Eso he sido yo?" Miré a mi pata para descubrir que la rama en la que colgaba la última baya fue un corte extremadamente preciso, incluso ya no se podía ver que antes estaba colgada en ningún lugar, y lo hice con un ataque que ni yo controlar.

\- ¡Wow! Eso estuvo… ¡Genial! – Oí la voz de Volt detrás de mí, al parecer, ha estado viendo como yo recogía las bayas anteriormente.

\- Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¡Enséñame por favor! – Pidió Volt.

"Parece que le llamó la atención, aunque, no estoy muy seguro de cómo pude lograrlo casi como lo había imaginado, tengo que descubrir cómo yo pude hacer esto y controlarlo." Yo podía ver el potencial de lo que acabo de hacer, tanto bueno como malo, si pude hacer algo así con una fruta, preferiría no intentar imaginar contra un ser vivo…

-Lo siento, jejeje… es un secreto…- Respondí.

Volt se sentía un poco triste a mi respuesta, al ver que no le podía enseñar como hacerlo. Principalmente por que ni yo sabía como funcionaba y aunque lo supiera, puede ser muy peligroso para un crío como Volt.

\- ¿En serio? Que maal… En fin, supongo que no todo se puede tener a la primera…- Dijo Volt con un cierto aire de determinación.

"Espera, ¿Dijo a la primera? Eso quiere decir que me lo va a seguir pidiendo, ¿No es así?" Ya me podía imaginar a Volt siendo un pesado para hacer que yo le enseñe algo que no tengo ni la menor idea.

\- Por cierto, Pikachu, ¿Cuál es esa fruta que agarraste? – Preguntó Volt al ver que tenía distintas bayas del mismo tipo entre mis "manos".

\- Son estas. – Respondí. Mostrándole todas las bayas que había agarrado anteriormente, seguro del éxito de mis acciones.

\- ¿Oh? Esas son… ¿B-Bayas meloc?… - Volt se mostraba muy pensativo al ver las bayas que le había mostrado, decidí esperar a que dijera algo más antes de intentar saltar a conclusiones…

-Si, Marill me pidió que llevara una, pero decidí llevar más por si acaso…- Respondí, sentía que algo andaba mal, y me sentía algo nervioso por la manera en que Volt preguntó.

\- ¡YUPIIIIII! ¡Qué bien! ¡Bayas meloc! ¡Bayas meloc! – Gritaba Volt con entusiasmo, mientras celebraba como si algo increíble hubiera pasado. Agarró las bayas que obtuve y las colocó dentro de su bolsa.

\- ¿Q-qué? – Yo estaba impresionado, no me esperaba en lo absoluto la actitud de Volt, y muchos menos el grito que acababa de pegar.

"¿Que fue eso? Ese grito me asustó, al parecer le gustan mucho las bayas meloc y ya me preocupaba yo de que no le gustaran… Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tanta energía en eso, acaso no son comunes?"

\- ¡Pikachu! ¡Tenemos que volver ahora! ¡Hay que celebrar este triunfo~! – Estaba celebrando mucho esto, casi como si hubiera sido un milagro. Yo me encontraba confundido, pero decidí hacerle caso a su sugerencia, ya que de todo tiempo que llevábamos afuera y que había despertado, empezaba a pensar que a por esta hora ya iba a atardecer. No podía comprobarlo por mi cuenta así que lo estaba adivinando. Y si era el caso, yo me preocupaba de lo que había pasado la noche anterior volviera a pasar, así que era mejor estar en la base por si acaso.

\- Ok Volt, vamos a volver ahora. Creo que ya tenemos suficientes bayas para rato. – Sugerí, el no respondió y solo asintió. Y así fue como la recolección de bayas llegó a su fin. Para ponernos en marcha de vuelta a la base secreta.

Okey, Juego random: ¿Cuantas veces se dijo la palabra Bayas en este capítulo?


	16. Regreso

De camino a regreso a la base secreta vi que Volt estaba muy contento, lo sabía porque saltaba muy alegre durante todo el camino, creo que realmente le agradó las bayas meloc, además, no podía evitar preguntar a Volt sobre la carga que hizo antes, ya que eso era muy anormal en mi mundo, donde la electricidad no era algo que cualquiera pueda usar en cualquier momento, excepto por el uso de cables de cobre.

-Oye Volt, dime, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – Volt andaba muy alegre, así que tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de que le hice una pregunta, el redujo un poco de velocidad, se puso de frente de mí y él caminaba de reversa, no estaba seguro como lo hacía sin tener miedo a chocar, pero no le presté demasiada atención.

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Hablas acerca de la carga eléctrica? – Respondió mi pregunta con otra pregunta, yo le asentí, el se puso a pensar un poco, pero sin llegar a detenerse.

\- Oh, resulta que es un movimiento hiper-secreto que me enseño mi hermano~ - Eso no respondió mi pregunta así que sin querer hice un gesto de confusión, al ver esto, Volt siguió explicando.

\- Resulta que el es un Pikachu muy, muy fuerte ¡Y el me enseño un montón de técnicas secretas! Me dijo que las usara solo cuando esté en peligro, pero no se a que se refiere, la verdad, así que las uso cuando las necesito. - Añadió.

"Parece que este tal hermano era muy fuerte, pero ¿No había dicho que Kilian era su hermano? Y ahora que lo pienso, también dijo lo mismo conmigo, y no creo que lo haya visto en ningún momento, además de ser muy apreciado por Volt y que al parecer es muy fuerte, creo que debo preguntarle al respecto…"

\- Oye Volt, ¿Quién es tu hermano, y dónde está? – Intenté ser lo mas abierto posible, ya que no tengo mucha idea de quien o que puede ser, además de que trataba de no llegar a temas delicados.

Volt de repente se detuvo. Y me enseño una mirada de duda muy grande, como si hubiera algo que el realmente no creía.

\- ¿En serio no sabes acerca de mi hermano? ¡Él es un Pokémon muy famoso! ¡Él es fuerte, veloz e inteligente! ¡De hecho, él es el fundador del equipo secreto! ¡Ahora mismo se encuentra en una misión super-importante, haciendo el mundo un lugar mejor! – Respondió Volt, sus ojos brillaban de expectativa y emoción, me recordaba como cuando un niño hablaba sobre algún superhéroe o algo así, con la esperanza de hacer un lugar más seguro y feliz.

"Ese Pikachu ha de ser muy fuerte para que Volt le agradara de esa forma, además de ser muy fuerte, también es el creador del equipo secreto ¿heh?" Pensaba, mientras analizaba las palabras de Volt.

\- ¡Cuando él vuelva le enseñaré todo lo que he aprendido! ¡Y te presentaré a ti, tengo la impresión de que mi hermano y tú se llevarían muy bien! – Decía Volt mientras pensaba en voz alta sus planes para cuando llegara su hermano.

"Bueno, a mí también me gustaría presentarme ante él, y hasta tal vez él podría tener alguna idea de cómo llegué aquí."

\- Pero por ahora, ¡Tenemos que cumplir esta misión! ¡Tenemos que enorgullecer a Kara! – Decía mientras mostraba una increíble sonrisa de esperanza, no pude evitar asentir a su energía y entre los dos nos disponíamos a avanzar a una velocidad más rápida que al principio, casi llegando a correr.

Después de esa plática, recorrimos todo el camino de regreso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando llegamos a la base del pozo, decidimos que yo cargara con la bolsa para subir, ya que sería difícil para Volt escalar sin dañar la bolsa.

Ahora el entrar se me hacía más rápido, ya que podía controlar con mucha mas facilidad mis movimientos, subimos y abrimos la tapa en muy poco tiempo. Así que, al destaparla, decidimos entrar, esta vez, Volt llevaba la bolsa, ya que el caería sobre la paja de abajo y así no dañaría las bayas, yo no quería aterrizar ahí porque entre mis planes estaba el masterizar la caída para en el futuro no depender de mis instintos.

La caída se hizo sin problemas y yo caí primero, después aterrizó Volt, mientras que intentaba salir de la paja, decidí adelantarme para ver si mi teoría era cierta, y fui directo hacia Marill.


End file.
